1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a leader tape or trailer tape for a magnetic tape and more particularly, it is concerned with a leader tape or trailer tape for position finding of a magnetic tape loaded in a video cassette, cartridge, magazine and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present time, as to a leader tape or trailer tape, there have been proposed various proposals, for example, comprising (1) providing a coating layer with a percent transmission of 20% or more and a surface electric resistance of 10.sup.12 .OMEGA. or less on a support (Japanese Patent Publication No. 36044/1976), (2) providing a metallic vapor deposition film in the form of a stripe on the surface of a support (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 14349/1971) and (3) matting by sand blast or chemical etching treatment of the one side or both sides of a support base (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 42726/1974). However, the methods (1) and (3) still have the following disadvantages: (a) Drop-out are increased during repeated use and, in particular, the increase thereof is remarkable when the recording wavelength on a magnetic tape is short. (b) A magnetic head revolving at a high speed meets with clogging.